Question: Nadia has biked her bike for a total of $132$ miles since she started biking daily. She has been biking $12$ miles each day. For how many days has Nadia been biking?
Explanation: The number of days that Nadia has been biking is the total number of miles biked divided by the number of miles biked each day. $132\text{ miles} \div 12\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days biking}$ $132\text{ miles} \div 12\text{ miles per day} = 11\text{ days}$